


Daddy's Boy

by rhink1987



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Rhett, M/M, My first fic so be gentle, NSFW, Rhett / Link, Schoolgirl! Link, Sub Link, schoolgirl!Link, this is pretty kinky, this is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhink1987/pseuds/rhink1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is caught dressing up to go out with friends one evening, and Rhett is having a hard time keeping his hands off his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh... Please be gentle! This is my first actual fanfiction, and comments and criticism are appreciated <3 ENJOY. rhink1987 on tumblr

Link was in his bedroom getting ready for an evening out with his friends. Today, he was going to dress up a little special.

he would usually dress up in tight jeans to show off his long legs and perfect assets, but he wanted to go all out. He knew he would get away with it since Rhett wasn't home yet. Feeling a little naughty, he walked over to his closet, pulling out a few pieces of clothing he hasn't worn in a while.

link quietly whispered to himself. "perfect..."

Link took his skin tight shirt off and threw it in the hamper along with his socks, jeans and boxers. he loves his body. he thinks he's sexy and tends to flaunt it sometimes. tonight was one of those nights. his friends plan on hanging out at the mall and maybe seeing a movie and going out to eat. He had about an hour to get ready and shoot a text saying he's ready to come get picked up. link walked over to his dresser humming and swaying his hips to a little tune in his head, and got his first item; lacy white panties. He always found panties more comfortable then boxers or briefs. he walked back to his mirror and slipped the article of clothing up his legs and resting on his narrow little pelvis. he turned around and liked how his pert little ass looked in the pretty little undergarment. the next item was a matching bra. The thought of wearing clothing made for women made him feel special and beautiful. It was his own way of treating himself to something special. He didn't do this often, but when he did.... he makes it work. he clipped the back clips together and adjusted the straps to rest on his broad shoulders. next came his white dress shirt style crop top that was just sheer enough to give a hint to wondering eyes of what he was wearing underneath. he buttoned up the buttons to the very top and smiled at his work. He could already feel everybody's eyes on him. Link continued to get ready by picking the black and white plaid mini skirt off of his bed, and slipping it on and adjusting it to where the waistband was just under his belly button, and the hem was just covering his ass. He blushed a deep crimson as he spun around and watched the obscene piece of clothing showed off a peek of the lacy panties. he finished the outfit off with his mid-thigh high white socks and his black raised tennis style shoes. It was perfect!

"just need to touch up a few more things." Link whispered, and grabbed the clear lip gloss off of his desk and applied it to his plump lips just enough to notice he was wearing it. He teased his hair a little bit and called it good. He grabbed his house key, his wallet and his phone and he was so ready for the night, and couldn't wait to get some guys' numbers and catch them stare at him. he found it kind of accomplishing to get so much attention despite his age. Sometimes the fact that he was nearing a solid forty years got to him, and made him feel like his game was over but he still tried. He tries and it pays off. Link walked over to the mirror one more time to study how the raised shoes, and his socks made his legs look so good, and made him taller.

Just as Link went to turn around, he heard his door open, and an all-too-familiar voice speak out to him in a low, sultry voice. "now what do you think YOU'RE going looking like that, mister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is where the action Really happens, so stay tuned. ;)


End file.
